we are family
by Clanay
Summary: Yes I started another story! Don't know if I want this to be a one shot or not. Just a thought I had so give me your opinions please! The title is from 2006 Dreamsgirl movie soundtrack We are family. No matter what we are, we are family. I am Olitz shipper so this is all you get from Me!
1. Chapter 1

_After a while you guys will get tired of me! Please check out my oneshot Hope, and my unfinished Did you sell the house? I don't know if this will be a one shot or not think I am leaving up to the reviews. Unlike Shonda I value and listen to fans, I am an Olitz lover since April 5, 2012 when Fitz first kissed Olivia in the Oval! No looking back now Enjoy!_

Life can be very hard even for a Grant, 18 year old Karen Elizabeth Grant knew that better than many

people cared to realize. Her life was during a complete 180 it was mid-November 2 weeks after Election

Day. This was a very big deal, she was the current President's kid and it was her first year to vote and her

father's final few months in office. The last three years had been the best for her and her 6 year old kid

brother Teddy. Their parents had finally divorced and it was the happiest of times. Their mother was in

Virginia being a Senator and they lived in DC full time with their dad. These times also brought around

sad times because it was two weeks since the 4th anniversary of her oldest brother Gerry's death.

He would have been 20 years old in college and probably still a golf ball, oh how she missed him

especially this first semester of college.

Ava Essence Pope, the brightest, smartest, and most friendly 4 year old you could ever meet, well at least that's what her teachers and adults said about her; how she wish majority of the kids at her after school program and functions thought so. She went to school with the children of DC finest and most elite, because she surely was as the daughter of the formidable Olivia Pope who actually did go to boarding school with children of kings. Well, according to her grandfather, who she's never meet but heard a few stories about; no grandfather or father actually, just Uncle Huck, her cousin Javi, and Uncle Stephen who she didn't see only about 4 times a year. She was smart, so smart that she was currently in the first grade at 4 years old hence to the teasing and her dreading going into her after school program. The program focus on being the after care for three of DC's top elementary schools, so not all of her friends attended. She only went maybe twice a week when her mommy was working very hard and late along with her Aunts and Uncle, having a single parent was not easy. Some of the teasing was very emotional and shocking in this day and age. Ava was very fair skinned, with curly dark brown hair, the cutest slightly plump lips, and those doe shaped sea blue eyes; yes she was going to break hearts one day. Not today, the Latino and African kids distant themselves from her because of the her eyes and hair that was not as kinky or straight with a little curl like theirs, the Caucasian kids didn't want the want to be white girl around them. Not all kids were like this and especially not at her school, who know racism was so present now and in very young kids; to top it off who wanted to play with the baby of the bunch?

She learned to just read or play on her tablet when she was stuck here in this place, she couldn't tell her mother she was her pride and joy, and her mother would do anything for her. Ava also picked up on the pain and the hurt in her mother's eyes and every since this little genius became who she was around age 2 ½ she vowed to never cause any excess pain or worry to her mother. This was a lot for a 4 year to think about even an intelligent one, but those were the thoughts that ran through her head as her pretty curls were being yanked by some 5 year and was being called a baby by his friend and sister. Her pretty eyes were watering then she heard his voice, "Leave Ava, Alone you are the babies!"; her savior was here Teddy Grant, the 6 year old kind hearted little boy who never was anything but nice to her. Ava loved when Teddy showed up even though they only saw one another maybe once or twice every two weeks.

They played on the swing and just giggle for the next 45 minutes, while Teddy's trusty agents were not too far behind something that Ava never really played attention too. Teddy was kept out of the public eye a lot the past 3 ½ years and he had grown and matured so he never offered up the info that he was the President's son because then he question his "friends" loyalty. He knew Ava being as smart as she was knew who he was, but she never mention it or acted differently maybe it was because she really needed a friend or she liked him like his sister Karen got all googly eyed over her friend Sam. The thought grossed him out, but Ava's eyes didn't change around him in fact he thought he was looking in a mirror when he looked at her eyes they mirrored his and his father's.

Ava knew who Teddy was but she was afraid to mention it because she really needed a friend, he was the one friend she wouldn't tell her mom about. Not because she didn't think she wouldn't believe her, but because anytime a newspaper, magazine, or news station showed the President's face her mom would get rid of it asap. Did her mom hate the president, not like what he had to say, or didn't vote for him? She would never ask and didn't want anything to jeopardize her play time and protection time from her friend so she never said anything. She was pulled from her thoughts as Teddy's pretty red headed sister was approaching, time to say goodbye she thought.

Teddy ran to Karen and look back to see the sad look on Ava's face, he asked for the time she told him 4:45pm he knew Ava's pretty mom never let her stay too much longer after 5 so either her, her uncle, or one of aunts were on the way. Teddy ask to play a little longer, Karen obliged and walked closer to the sweet looking little girl; she was shocked to see them sitting side by side in the swings looking up at her with identical eyes that imaged her father's. The eyes that she and Gerry weren't so lucky to inherit, Teddy introduced them and she inquired about Ava's age she told her four; "she's a genius, already in the first grade!" Teddy exclaims, "Your mom still gets you at 5 right?" Ava replied "Yes". Teddy told her they would stay until her mom or someone comes to get her, Karen was shocked did Teddy have an elementary crush? As she observed them she notice that their behavior was more along the lines of brother/sister, honestly seeing them reminded her of Gerry and herself.

"My aunt Quinn is here" she heard Ava say as the girl little jump off the swing and run to a pretty brunette with wavy hair, Karen remembers her. About 4 months after Gerry died her and Olivia Pope were picking her up off a floor drunk at a college party. She looked again at the little girl, doe shaped eyes and little pump lips were identical to Olivia's but it was something about those eyes. They left and as they preceded to the White House her mind couldn't leave Olivia, she had helped her father get elected both times and fixed her problems and her dad's countless times in his first term, but not the second or the divorce. Olivia was alive she would see her from time to time on the tv, but she thought they were good friends her father and Olivia; unless it was Olivia and her mother and with very little contact from her mother over the last three years that could very well be true. Those eyes matched her father's and brother's, their shape and her mouth matched her mother's Olivia; could it be, no it couldn't! Karen was truly outstretching and over thinking.


	2. authors note

_I am beyond ecstatic you guys like this I think I like it better than my first story but I will finish both! I love love Scandal but I want to get some feedback before I continue so please weigh in! I know the timeline kind of doesn't fit. As you see that this does flashback to when season 3 ended so there's no Island or kidnapping! I want it to be a transition piece so that's why we are set about 2 months before the New President is sworn in. I was basically thinking about How Kerry was pregnant and Olivia wasn't so I was going to play into the act of hiding it like they did on tv. So let me know your thoughts about this._

 _No Jake or Jake is a cover-up for Ava's dad so Fitz doesn't suspect._

 _Fitz knows about Ava and this is a plan they set up for him to reenter their lives after the Presidency. My problem with this is Fitz the man would never agree we all know it._

 _James is dead, but Michael is much calmer and he is the bridge between Ella/Ava and Cyrus/Olivia staying connected let me know!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Karen's Thoughts**

 _How do I just approach him with this, I mean there were the rumors that Jerry and I heard while we were away at boarding school. Could it be true? I mean this is Olivia Pope we are talking about she can make anything go away, but she's also a stand up individual who's all about the truth and staying above the fray. Could she have actually been his mistress and even go to hiding a child from him? What if he doesn't want to have anything to do with the child and she's on her own, No Dad loves his kids and he wouldn't do that especially after Jerry's gone._

 **KAREN! Dinner**

 _Oh! He's calling me "coming Dad!"_

 **Another week at the playground**

School will be out for winter break soon and its going to 2 long weeks, maybe a month or longer before Teddy sees her again. He remembers his father saying it was fine to have a couple playmates over, but what if she says no?

"Hey Ava, what do you have planned over the break?"

"Well, my Uncle Stephen is coming into town next week, I really miss him and he is so cool! Why what do you have planned?

"Ava, you are a pretty smart kid, why don't you ever bring up that I am the President's Kid?"

"Because that doesn't make you who you are, Teddy" she smiles

He smiles back "That's exactly why I would like to invite you to the White House to play with me over the break!" her smile is gone.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"I don't think my mom will let me, (Should I say my mommy turns off the television every time your dad face is on it)"

They play for about another twenty minutes and then he sees her, Ava's pretty mom. (I will just ask for her)

"Hello." Teddy says to Olivia, she is a little shocked to see him there at an aftercare program she sees the secret service spaced out around the playground now.

She sees Tom who just nods at her and she is brought out of thoughts "Hello, There."

"You are Ava's mom right?" "

"Yes, I am"

"Well I'm sure if you know, but my name Theodore Franklin Grant, I got by Teddy; my father is the current leader of this great nation." He smiles a toothless smile at her.

"Hello, Teddy, I know you from when you were a baby I worked with your mother and father before."

"Great! I was wondering if Ava could come over while on Winter break my Dad says its fine?"

"Well what does your mother say?" She notices he drops his head and she wants to hug the little boy but the SSAs would be on her like white on rice.

"Um my mom hasn't lived with us for quite some time I only see her every few months" (Why do I want to cry so badly, I wish she was my mom she's pretty and nice)

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know, well I will have to think about Ava coming to the White House, but thank you for the invite"

She starts to walk away "Wait" she hears

"Yes, Teddy?"

"You have to give your info to one of my Agents so someone can contact you guys."

Tom hears and steps up, "She gives it to him", it hasn't changed but she doesn't want to throw the little boy off.

She walks to get her daughter who is happy to see her and they wave bye.

 **Toms Pov**

 _My President! Oh My President! Is going to freak out of all of the kids on the playground he invites his sister! Even though he doesn't know it and I didn't either. Olivia Pope, Helen of Troy she is good at keeping secrets. I wonder does he know is this some plot they have together. No he couldn't stay away from his child and especially one with her!_

 _OH Boy_

 **I'm back after 2 months! If this seems rushed it is my last 30 mins at work and I didn't wanna leave without finishing a chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

OMG! **Iloveolitz,** gave me a review! Thanks I feel so special! Love your work! Let's go

 **Olivia's Thoughts**

 _How could this be? I mean four years in the same city if I do say so myself is pretty impressive, and to have her brother befriend her on a playground? I thought Huck meticulously checked everything how was he not able to know Teddy would be there. He said Mellie wasn't living there anymore. So that means he finally let me go and got rid of her? And here we are still not together, I love him still and honestly it may sounds pathetic I think I love him even more because of her. I can't I just can't allow her to be in his presence anymore and I can't believe they have the same eyes of course they would; Look at their father's!_

" _Mommy! Bath time"_

 _No, one thing is for sure new arrangements are needed for Ava, I can't lose her. Would he try to take her from me?_

" _Mama's coming baby!"_

 **White House: Like father, like daughter**

" **Karen, just be an adult and take to him, if its untrue what harm can come of it?"** She thinks.

Karen: "Hey Dad, what are you up to?" she smiles innocently.  
Fitz: "There's daddy's little girl," he places he paperwork down.

"Dad, I am 18, sorry no more little girl." We can only hope she thinks. "I want to have a very mature conversation with, but I don't want you to get angry. Can you promise that?"

 **Oh boy he thinks! I know about the Eiffel Tower what could be next!**

"Yes, I won't get mad, are you pregnant?"

"What no dad! I want to know because Jerry and I heard the rumors at school were you and Olivia Pope ever involved romantically?"

 **Here it comes his moment of truth**

"Karen, as a young adult I know that you are learning that life is not what it seems and that is with everything. Your mother's and I marriage was a political marriage set up by our fathers. Your grandfathers were always concerned about good pedigree and well that's what your mother and I were. I was a coward back then and did as I was told, my father was very pushy. I never dated or even considered being with another woman afraid of what he would and then one day at campaign headquarters the most amazing beautiful woman I ever say made me fall in love with her. Olivia is the love of my life."

"Wow, I-I never thought you would be so truthful, where isn't she here what happen, who left who?"

"Honestly we both did, I was coward to ask her to wait for me in breathe and not have the courage to leave your mother in the next. "She always wanted to put my Presidency above everything because people had fought so hard to get me here."

"Why the interest in Liv?"

"It's just she doesn't come around and if I pick up correctly you all have been involved since the first campaign correct?"

"Correct, I think after Jerry's death, she may have thought your mother and I would never divorce and she decided to move on."

"Does Olivia have any kids?"

"Well it's been 4 years since I have seen or spoken to her, but no I don't believe she does, she was waiting for me."

"I saw her with this little girl at Teddy's aftercare or maybe I think it was her it was from a distance."

Fitz is thinking, no she wouldn't ,she couldn't have. Flashing back he noticed that Olivia's jackets were a little bigger on the last campaign but they were intimate up until the whole Mellie sleeping with Andrew fiasco. He knew her body, it was a little thicker but he liked that but no it couldn't be.

"Dad, Dad are you okay?!"

"What yes any other questions?"

"No, goodnight"

Fitz is thinking **could it be?**

" **Tom!""**

" **I need you to do something for me."**


End file.
